


If It's Written in the Stars, That's Fine

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-12
Updated: 2009-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora is nothing if not pragmatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It's Written in the Stars, That's Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniperus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/gifts).



She was distinctly older than he -- ten years, perhaps twelve -- but they were fellow professors, after all, and it was not as if Severus had indeed ever been her student. He might have been, but Aurora had taught at Beauxbatons for six years before coming to Hogwarts, and so she and Severus had never been other than colleagues to each other.

Now she looked at him and tried to analyze what it was about him that attracted her. Physically he was scarcely prepossessing, not with that sallow skin, beaky nose, and lank greasy hair. No, it was not his appearance, but his sheer intensity that had caught her attention. There was a simmering anger underlying all his actions which Aurora found strangely compelling.

To be honest with herself, she did not much care what had caused his bitter irascibility. Aurora was nothing if not pragmatic. Too great a knowledge of one's colleagues' personalities was likely, she considered, to lead rather to discord than to harmony. What she desired was a relationship that could remain cordially superficial while yet providing physical release. She judged that Severus might harbor a similar preference, and planned her campaign accordingly. It took her the better part of a year to reach the point where, with the assistance of a bottle of excellent whiskey, she was able to invite Severus to bed and have him accept. But she had gauged him correctly; their behavior towards one another in both public and private afterward remained the same as it ever was, and Aurora was entirely content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> For juniperus who guessed 8 authors correctly in the 2008 3fan_holidays poll and asked for Severus, het, with a lesser-used teacher. The title is from the Tears for Fears song "I Believe."


End file.
